Current attachment of leads to contact rings on gas tube protector elements of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,023 were developed when the standard surge test that the contact was required to withstand was 8.times.20 at 10,000 amps per side one time. Recently, a requirement in the telecommunications industry have required that the attachment point between the lead and the contact ring of the gas tube withstand an 8.times.20 surge test at 20,000 amps per side up to 20 times. It has been found that convential attachment points between gas tube protector elements and leads sometimes fail this more rigorous standard. Therefore, a need exists for an improved attachment between the lead and the gas tube ring contact to withstand the more rigorous standard. Additionally, the attachment of leads to gas tube ring contacts is often cumbersome and difficult to automate. Therefore a need exists for an improved attachment that allows easier and reliable automation.